Titan
Titans (巨人, Kyojin) are the a mysterious race of humanoid giants that appeared many years ago and lost in time many had thought. Though, the Uchiha feared their power and fighting ability against the Tailed Beasts. In onslaught, the Uchiha's slaughtered the creatures, assumingly causing their extinction. In his walkabouts, Hono came across a rampaging creature. After many days of fighting, Hono came to understand how this creature, who couldn't commune vocally, felt. Unlike a normal scripted contract, the Kyo (the Titan) and Honō Uzumaki made simple argument, swearing on blood oaths. Protection for protection; by giving Kyo chakra, his Flying Raijin Marking as well as dropping his own blood into him, the Titan understood Hono, and trusted him far more than Hono would realize at the time. The Titan knew the man was true of heart and followed him from that day. ''Please Contact Hono if you wish to make a contract with Ryu, he is hidden within the Kamui dimension of ''Honō Uzumaki. This is not OPEN knowledge and needs legitemant proof that you know in order to approach to begin the RP. History While roaming the endless woods of the uncharted world, Honō Uzumaki discovered a fearsome beast that seem to ageless. A man the size of of a small building, however lacking the basic ability to communicate, they only gave a stare or a roar. The beast were easy to manipulate, but a powerhouse all the same. Much like the Biju, the Titan was easily puppeted by the genjustu prowesses of the Uchiha's Sharingan. Hono attempt to control the beast through means of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, though the beast seemed to not be defensive, not aggressive, but Hono didn't know any better and a fight broke out. In the end, Hono managed to capture the beast in a Genjustu and for the first time get to speak to the mind that dwells within. He really was a calm creature, timid in fact. It's just awful to be all alone and that's all Hono needed to hear before the contracts began to be negotiated. Apperance The titan has no gender, though, appears male. He has shaggy black hair and for the most part, black eyes. His body is covered in thick, protective muscle that acts as an almost armor like material. (Seen to the Left) Though, when a summoners chakra is fulled into the summon, it begins to take on a fiery form. Super heating it's core, the Titan begins to move faster, and hit hard. Gaining steaming smoking cracks across it's body. Abilites While chakra runs through his body, the titan cannot create ninjustu very well, on their own. However, what the creature lacks in most places, they make up for and then some in brute force and strength. *'Regeneration: '''The Titan has demonstrated the ability to automatically heal any injury sustained in battle and also to regenerate entire limbs. His healing factor was fast enough to heal an entire lost hand in mere seconds to an entire arm in minutes (Turn Regeneration Based on Damage). This ability is useful as it allows the Titan to be a shield of sorts. *'Enhanced Strength:'''being layered with a muscular armor of his own biological doing, he is much stronger in terms of physical strength. His blows are like those of a wrecking ball being swung around in a whirling Kamui portal. * '''Chakra Blood Seal: '''Due to the transference of chakra, Hono thought he would go one step further. By mixing thier blood together and chakra; he formed a seal that would link the two via Andreniline Glands. When Hono needed Eren, he need not do a thing, as the seal would summon the Titan in front of the man. It was it's only purpose. Though the beast seems to be unstoppable and can regenerate seamlessly whilst still in battle, there is a single spot that can completely take him down.. Deep within the back of the neck there is a 'heart' of sorts, the core of the nervous system lies there. It is comprised of three chakra natures; making the beast it's self a Kekkei Tōta in away. Combining Blood Release, Steam Release and Earth Release; a sort of power supply, the source of all it's power. Therefore, a deep cut combined with a devasting attack would put the beast out of commision (5 Turns)